<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I'll Face The Sun Again by everythingFangirl (lynxleitmotif)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671537">I'll Face The Sun Again</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxleitmotif/pseuds/everythingFangirl'>everythingFangirl (lynxleitmotif)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Friendship, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Self-Indulgent, Skyrates, That's right, at least for now, somewhat niche</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:15:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynxleitmotif/pseuds/everythingFangirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There are cities in the sky. There are cities on the ground, too, and villages, although not many pay attention to them. For most, it's a peaceful existence.</p><p>But life never stands still for too long. </p><p>It starts with a girl falling from the sky.</p><p>(Discontinued, perhaps I’ll pick it up again at some indeterminate point in the future but for now I have no plans to)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>No Romantic Relationship(s), nope</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WreakingHavok/gifts">WreakingHavok</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564884">up in the air</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My first attempt at writing an OfflineTV fic! Not exactly sure where this is going to go yet, just wanted to get the concept out there, but I guess we'll see. </p><p>Heavily inspired by WreakingHavok's MCTY Skyrates AU (basically, sky pirates, but also it's a post-apocalyptic setting with superpowers, it's very cool), the first work of which is linked above.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There’s a city in the sky. Once the shining beacon of its continent, it’s splintered and broken into fragments, Jersey drifting off and Brooklyn sinking to the ground and on and on and on, until all that was left is its beating heart. Its name is York.</p>
<p>And there’s a girl named Lily. She’s never been called anything else. She’s never had to be called anything else, and she’s never wanted to. </p>
<p>She’s never lived anywhere else, either, and she’s never wanted to. But life brings changes, life never stands still for too long, and despite everything she finds the only home she’s ever known, the only comfort she’s ever known, fading into a speck in the distance. A new life awaits her, and new opportunities await her, but right now all she wants to do is stop time right in its tracks. </p>
<p>She knows the power to do it is right at her fingertips. But, in the end, the moment passes, and she lets it go.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There’s a city in the sky. It’s one you might already know. The filth of its streets and the hum of its engines seems to be a breeding ground for protagonists.</p>
<p>There’s a boy named Toast. He thinks he might have been called something else, once, but it’s been a long time since anyone has. It’s been a long time since anyone’s seen his face, too.</p>
<p>California is unforgiving to people like him. So he hides behind a mask, and he lives in the shadows, and regardless of the litany of laws and restrictions its government wants to hammer into place, he does all he can to make things better for himself. Or to burn it all down. Whichever comes first. </p>
<p>He knows the power to light it all up is right at his fingertips. But, for now, he holds back. </p>
<p>And there’s a girl named Yvonne. She’s always been Yvonne, as long as she remembers. Sometimes she wishes she could be someone else. </p>
<p>California has been kind to her, but she knows it’s not by her own merits. She’s been lucky, born in the right place at the right time into the right life, and she knows she should be grateful. Most of the time, she is, truly. But, all too often, she looks out at the night sky and marvels at the stars, and wonders what it would be like to just leave it all behind. </p>
<p>She knows the power to run from all of it is right at her fingertips. But, until now, she’s never had the courage to take that chance.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>There’s a city in the sea. In memory of the land its people called home that finally sunk into the waters generations ago, they named it Hawai’i.</p>
<p>There’s a boy named Michael, although there aren’t many people who call him that. After all, machines don’t care if you have a name. They just care if you can make them work.</p>
<p>That’s what he’s good at. That’s what he’s done for his whole life. And he’s willing to bear the countless days spent in the colony’s engine rooms, not seeing the sun, as long as it gives him the freedom to do whatever the hell he wants with the parts that he brings back home. If he makes himself indispensible, there’s nothing they can do to hurt him, after all.</p>
<p>And just as he’s got the power to keep it all running, he has the power to bring it all down right at his fingertips. But he’s never seen a reason to use it.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>And, unseen by all, there’s a village on the ground. Its name only matters to those who live there, and those who live there have done so for their whole lives. </p>
<p>There’s a girl named Poki, although some call her Imane. She makes friends easily enough that it’s not uncommon to find someone who knows her true name. And, after all, when you’ve lived in the same place for your whole life, it’s difficult to not find people who keep you close. </p>
<p>There’s a boy named Scarra, and some call him William, although it’s been a long time since anyone but his parents has. It’s not that he doesn’t make friends, it’s just that they don’t become close enough to know. Not truly. </p>
<p>They’ve never known anything else. They’ve never needed anything else. </p>
<p>But life never stands still for too long. </p>
<p>And it begins with a girl falling from the sky.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I don't know what the hell I'm doing and you are a fool for assuming I ever did</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ship screams around her.</p><p>The ground is too close, and it’s getting closer too fast, and Lily can barely see it out of the ship’s viewport through the tears blurring her eyes. She’s frantically working at the controls, pressing buttons and flicking levers and trying to find anything, anything, that could stop this descent, but it’s not happening, she’s still falling, the ground is still getting closer -</p><p>A scream of frustration and grief tears out of her throat, there’s nothing left to do, she only has one choice -</p><p>She throws out her hands -</p><p> </p><p>And shit just stops happening. </p><p>The ship freezes in mid-air.</p><p>Lily feels her power envelop the aircraft, encase it in her little bubble, and time slows to a crawl. It’s too much - it’s too big, and the effort is already crushing her and every bone in her body starts to ache as she sobs - but she’s not falling. At least she’s not falling. </p><p>She tries to steady her breathing, in and out, in and out, and ever so slowly, through the pain screaming in her head and the haze of tears, she lets things speed up just a little. The ship is sinking, slowly but steadily now, until it finally gently bumps into the ground.</p><p>Lily holds it steady for just a few moments longer - one, two, three, four, five, just to be sure, even if her whole body feels as if it’s on fire - before releasing her grasp on time and sinking to her knees. The bubble pops around her, and the pressure around her chest disappears, leaving her gasping for breath. </p><p>She’s safe. She’s safe, she’s safe, she’s safe, she repeats to herself even as tears spatter onto the deck below her. </p><p>The caravan’s gone. Everything’s gone. She’s alone. </p><p>There’s not enough air in here, she can’t breathe, she can’t -</p><p>Lily stumbles out of the ship without bothering to turn off the cloaking, staggering as far away from it as she can before her knees give out again. Her hand sink into grass for the first time in, what, months? Years? When was the last time she was on the ground at all? </p><p>The darkening evening is quiet around her. It’s so, so quiet, after the noise of the ship and the panic of the attack and the explosions -</p><p>She sobs. She’s tired. She’s so, so tired. </p><p>She doesn’t see the two figures approaching from the distance before she collapses. </p><p>~</p><p>A girl fell from the sky. </p><p>Well, Poki doesn’t know for sure where she came from, but all things considered that seems to be the most likely explanation. She’s not from the village, that much Poki knows for sure, and there aren’t any other settlements for miles and miles around. No sign of a transport nearby, either. She’d just appeared in the middle of a field out of nowhere, and now Poki’s just watched her collapse. </p><p>She only hesitates for a moment before rushing towards her. The man who’d been working beside her yelps in surprise, but she doesn’t stop until she’s reached the stranger. Poki kneels beside her; a girl, about her own age or maybe a little older, tangled black hair and glasses with a cracked lens. She looks, for lack of a better phrase, like she’s been through some shit.</p><p>Footsteps sound behind them, and the man (Scarra, Poki thinks; they’ve never been close enough for Poki to care about his true name) sinks down beside her. “Holy shit, is she okay?”</p><p>The girl’s chest is rising and falling softly with her breaths, but Poki still checks for a pulse just to be sure. “I think so, just knocked out.” </p><p>“Where did she come from?” </p><p>The two share a glance, Poki seeing her own concern and confusion clearly mirrored on Scarra’s face. She can only shrug in response. “I don’t know, but she’s hurt. We gotta get her back to the village. Can you carry her?”</p><p>When Poki moves to stand up, Scarra sputters, “W-wait, hang on! You just want to take her back? How do we know she’s safe? She could be powered for all we know!”</p><p>That gives her pause. He’s right, a stranger appearing out of nowhere with no warning is much more likely to have a powered explanation than a human one, they have no idea who this person is or what she could do -</p><p>But when Poki looks at her, she can’t bring herself to see any of that. She only sees a girl, like her, in need of help.</p><p>“You’re right, we don’t know, but do you just want to leave her out here?”</p><p>Scarra stares back at her for a moment, but she can already see his resolve crumble. He sighs, turning back to the girl and gently bundling her slight form into his arms. “If she blows everything up, I’m blaming you,” he shoots back at Poki, but the shade of contempt in his voice is unconvincing at best. </p><p>Together, they walk back to the lights of the village as the evening turns to night around them. </p><p>And in the distance, something approaches from the horizon.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>